


Love me as I am

by Ultracrepidarian



Category: Mage & Demon Queen (Web Comic)
Genre: F/F, wow why did I write this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultracrepidarian/pseuds/Ultracrepidarian
Summary: a short one-shot, showing a slice of life within Mal and Vel's frequent meetings. like 90% dialogue.





	Love me as I am

At a nondescript afternoon just like any other, Malori and Velverosa were sitting in a room at the demon tower, 99 floors in the air and across each other on a small square table right next to a window. The room was small and nondescript, a stockroom for various instruments of magical research, untouched and invisible as the two talked the day away, pastries laid across the table with the room faintly smelling of cinnamon and bread. Watching the sun set, just a moment earlier the two glanced towards the topic of making love potions. Velverosa’s voice was muffled by the food in her mouth, spoiling her otherwise regal demeanor as she went on a tangent.

“Back when I was your age, Malori, the chemists within the kingdom thought of love potions as essentially a memetic agent of sorts, something that would force the ‘idea’ of love into one’s head, with the object of that love being imprinted in various ways, depending on the brew. Once ingested, it would either be activated by a spell, or a certain chemical, or what have you.”

Velverosa paused to grab another bite. 

“But, you see, the mistake was that they thought of love potions as still leaving a person’s will intact. Essentially, it was thought to awaken a person’s latent desires, basically nudging them in the right direction. But now we know that love potions are more severe than that. Most of them, at least the ones not extremely diluted, have been shown to actually force the victim to have feelings of affection for their target, regardless of if the victim experiences attraction towards the target’s gender or breed, or even if the victim’s ever experienced attraction at all, in some cases. Given that, love potions and other aphrodisiacs are strictly regulated, although antidotes are easy enough to brew. The magic and bodily products of Succubi and such usually have aphrodisiac effects, but these usually aren’t concentrated enough to hamper everyday life.” 

Malori nodded, taking in information that she’d never would have gotten to learn at class. Within the span of her speech, the sun had gone over the horizon and the room was lit with a gentle white. “Hey, isn’t Connoleth a succubus? It must be pretty nice being able to have people fall in love with you like that…” She stared at Vel the way she always does, her gaze riddled with affection.  
“Oh, not at all actually. Connoleth uses her seduction magic to great effect in battle, but she’s pretty lonely. Her power of affection is extremely strong, and she has to take great measures to suppress them so that the people she’s friends with won’t start desiring her in any way other than platonic. If she ever forgets to restock her aphrodisiac suppressants, she’s essentially a bedridden ball of hormones, only able to be attended by those within our ranks that are both asexual and aromantic. She’s knows how to use the powers she has, but when it comes to matters of the mundane, it’s more a curse than anything else. Hmm? Oh, would you look who’s here.”

By the doorway was Connoleth, who greeted the two. “Malori! Queen Velverosa! I’m just looking for a pipette since my current one broke.” Malori replied. “Miss Connoleth! Hi, we were just talking about you!” Connoleth walked towards them, an eyebrow raised. “Oh? What for?”

“We were talking about succubi and Love magic!” Connoleth glanced towards Velverosa, smirking. “Are you sure you’d want to talk about that with her? The Queen’s pretty hopeless when it comes to romance, you know.” Velverosa flared up, her voice raised in faux offence. “What? How dare you! Have some respect!” Connoleth smirked, dragging a chair and joining them at the table. “Tut tut, my apologies. That’s no way to treat my elder, is it? That aside, why on earth are you talking about succubi?”

Malori piped up. “Oh, we were just talking about love potions and how they were brewed! Then we sort of just came up on the topic, I guess” 

Connoleth giggled. “Ah, is that so? Well, mark my words Malori. Your love is extremely potent. As far as I’m aware, there’s no possible way to brew anything like what you have.” Connoleth placed a hand on Malori’s shoulder. “What you’re feeling is special. Treasure it.” She glanced at the two, a mischievous spark in her eye. “Malori, pardon my preaching, but may I steal the conversation for a bit?”

“Ah, um, sure!”

Vel spoke, “Connoleth, what-,” before Connoleth cut her off. 

“Wait just a tad, my Queen. I feel like you would benefit from listening as well.” With a folding of her arms and a resigned “very well,” Velverosa fell silent, straightening herself on her seat.

“You see, Malori, we succubi are usually seen as creatures of unbridled passion. I know you’ve seen the stereotype of us as creatures who do nothing but sap the mana or the life off someone, usually through sexual contact, and there’s a bit of truth to that. Succubi, Incubi, and everything in between, are largely creatures of passion. We’re one of the few demons with a natural affinity to manipulate and project our emotions. That being said, we go through huge waves of emotion almost every single day, just like how you do.” Connoleth looked Mal in the eye, tilting her head. “Trust me when I say being guided by your emotions isn’t easy. Don’t be so headstrong as to become blind to what’s obvious, and enjoy the ride while it lasts.”

Mal interjected “B-but I’m not-!”

“Shush, you’re practically a child. Without so much of your life still ahead of you, your emotions are all you have to go by. Trust me on this. Anyway, as I was saying, your affection for Queen Vel is something special. Past the initial, chaotic feeling of falling in love is this stable, tingly feeling you feel now. You two aren’t even in a relationship yet, but you still feel a love all the same. Without any magic, without any potions, your emotions are good enough to tint the world red, and I’m not gonna tell you to let those feelings blaze as fiercely as possible, to turn them into a fire that swallows everything it can, no. Rather, I’d advise you to take it slow, and to cherish the moments you have together. To make a past that you can look back on and smile, however bittersweetly.  
And, you won’t know what these feelings of yours will amount to in the years that follow. Maybe the unthinkable will happen, and maybe you’ll outgrow them. Maybe you two will remain like this for, well, who knows how long. I mean, who knows, really? What matters is that you make the most out of your now, and that you know that you’re making the most out of your time. With these little visits every night, with the little time you have. Got it?”

Malori nodded.

“Good! Bye all, I’ll be off doing succubus things.” Connoleth teased, picking herself up and leaving the two to return to their conversations as normal, on a nondescript evening just like any other.


End file.
